


masterpiece

by rashomon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashomon/pseuds/rashomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body was the canvas; his pleasure and pain the tools. And he belonged to Park Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> for Elora; a little ray of sunshine who brightens up this dark world.

“Ch..Chanyeol!” 

The groans that left Byun Baekhyun’s petite mouth were like music to Park Chanyeol’s ears. Though he’d never actually admit that to the other.

Baekhyun’s knuckles were white as he gripped the headboard of the large wooden bed tightly, his teeth digging into his bottom lip and drawing a small bead of red. 

“Just a little longer,” the giant behind him said huskily, a hint of amusement in his tone.

He could end this now, but the view of Baekhyun’s ass up in the air was too perfect. Who knows when he could get another chance like this. A deep growl made its way up Baekhyun’s throat in response to Chanyeol’s stifled laughter. He may sound like he’s threatening, but the latter knew that underneath that perfectly cut fringe, a small pout would have been plastered onto Baekhyun’s face. Beads of sweat started to form on Baekhyun’s neck, and he gulped as he felt Chanyeol’s nimble fingers trail down his inner thigh.

‘A little longer’ turned out to be half an hour. When he was done, Chanyeol sat back onto the bed, his big grin an indication of his satisfaction. Baekhyun looked sexy; his dark hair messy, his eyes hidden behind a black blindfold and his body bound in black straps. He shifted on the mattress uncomfortably as he felt his member harden beneath the soft material of his boxers.

“See, that didn’t take too long,” the giant chuckled lightly. 

“Park fucking Chanyeol, you took all this time just to make me look like a fucking sex object?” 

The response to this was a quick slap on his ass. A small cry left Baekhyun’s mouth, causing a bright red blush to spread over his cheeks.

“I believe this highly restrained look represents the issue of today’s media having a hold of us and controlling us, just as I have a hold of you right now,” Chanyeol said smugly. 

Baekhyun felt the weight of Chanyeol’s body lift off the mattress. Soon after, he heard the click of a camera and saw the faint white light of the flash against the dark fabric of his blindfold.

“Excellent. This is going to be on the front page of the art magazine at school tomorrow!” Chanyeol joked.

Fuck you, Park Chanyeol. Fuck you. If only he could silence Chanyeol’s loud laughter by shoving a pillow roughly over his mouth. If only his hands weren’t tied. If only he could escape from the boy that was holding his life in his palms.

\-----

The loud ring of the bell signalling the end of class woke Baekhyun up from his routine so-called ‘Science Class Snooze’, his head snapping up sharply from his desk and his hands automatically cupping his mouth feeling for the potential presence of drool. He gathered his notes and got up, walking out of the room with the remaining group of students. Staying within a crowd was a must for him. It was the only way he could hide and escape the clutches of Chanyeol. At school, at least. 

Baekhyun had known Chanyeol since they were in primary school. The tall boy would always hang around his then best friend, Suho, who was fairly popular with the kids in their class. If it was because of his money or looks, no one knew. Chanyeol and Suho’s parents were business partners, and when Chanyeol transferred back to Seoul from China, Suho was the only person he really knew. So he had no choice but to take him under his wing. Baekhyun had always felt intimidated by the boy. Not just because of his height, but also because of his seemingly permanent grin. To everyone else, it may look as though Chanyeol was just a naturally happy character. To Baekhyun, that grin hid something else. It gave him the vibe that the boy could try anything at all, no matter how bad, how painful, how grotesque… and it wouldn’t phase him one bit. It wasn’t long until Baekhyun got to find out. After Suho dropped out of school due to his family suffering financial problems, things got a little interesting between the little enthusiastic boy and the giant.

“There you are.” Fuck.

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side slowly, his arms buried half way into his locker as he was exchanging notebooks. His eyes searched for the owner of the voice, but were only met back with the blank glances of passing students off to the cafeteria. Amidst the lunch time chaos, a tall, dark-haired boy emerged from behind a group of cheerleaders, his dominant gaze causing Baekhyun to go weak at the knees. As the boy strode over to him, Baekhyun shut his locker and turned around, his back up against the cool metal. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol said lowly in his ear, the wide grin on his face showing off his pearly whites.

“I thought I told you to stay away from me at school,” Baekhyun sighed, leaning his head back against his locker and closing his eyes in exasperation.

Chanyeol ran a finger along the small boy’s jawline, his eyes sweeping over his face intently. 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun mumbled, his eyes fluttering open to look the other boy straight in the eye. “What am I to you?”

The two boys weren’t a couple, but also weren’t just friends. What they shared was something deeper. Baekhyun was the subject of many of Chanyeol’s art projects. His body was his canvas. Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun’s skin - but nothing more.

Without a reply, Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s wrist, pulling him away from his locker and dragging him down the hall to an empty classroom. Baekhyun could tell by the row of paintings aligning the walls and the lack of windows that this was the art room. He didn’t get a chance to confront Chanyeol as after the slamming and locking of the door, the older boy was tugging at his neck tie and pushing him against a desk. 

“What the f-“ was all Baekhyun could get out of his mouth before Chanyeol’s lips forcefully came down on his. His mouth was hot against his, his tongue moving expertly and tasting of strawberry. Chanyeol’s hand found its way in Baekhyun’s pants, his long fingers grasping his already hardening member.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun gasped into his ear as he unzipped his pants and wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s swelling dick, pumping it along the length in quick succession.

“Don’t worry, no one ever uses this room except for me,” Chanyeol assured him, his eyes gleaming.

Baekhyun’s legs began to quiver and his hands fell back onto the desk to keep him from going down onto his knees. Chanyeol pushed the petite boy further onto the hard furniture until he was on his back, his legs dangling off and his now exposed dick pointing up at the ceiling. He swiftly unbuttoned Baekhyun’s shirt and undid his tie, pulling the silky piece of material from around Baekhyun’s neck and shoving it into Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“Ngh!” Baekhyun groaned in surprise as his breath caught in his throat and his mouth suddenly became dry. Chanyeol smirked at the wide-eyed boy as he took his own tie off, this time using it to fasten Baekhyun’s wrists together above his head. Baekhyun watched in shock as Chanyeol pulled his pants down to the floor, leaving him bare except for the socks he still had on. 

“Mmm, so stunning and soft,” Chanyeol purred as he trailed his fingers along Baekhyun’s thighs. His fingers travelled upwards until they reached his entrance. He slowly entered two in, making Baekhyun writhe and mewl below him. He chuckled as Baekhyun struggled to break his wrists free from the hold they were placed in, his digits scissoring inside him and causing him to moan uncontrollably. 

“Fuck, so tight Baek,” Chanyeol exclaimed, impatiently pulling his fingers out and searching in his bag for the bottle of lube. He unzipped his own pants and dropped them to his ankles before squeezing the lube directly onto his dick. He positioned himself in front of Baekhyun’s entrance and slowly entered him, groaning as Baekhyun’s tight hole clenched around him. 

“Ah!” Baekhyun cried out as Chanyeol quickly pulled himself out only to thrust back into him even harder. Chanyeol’s thrusts were slow but hard, causing the desk to shift a couple of centimetres backwards with every move. The sound of Baekhyun’s groans came out muffled, and the littler boy gagged as he tried to gasp for air. 

“Groan louder if you want me to go harder,” Chanyeol murmured, his hands spreading Baekhyun’s thighs further apart and pinning them down against the desk. 

Baekhyun was new to this feeling; it felt so wrong it was so good. Harder please, oh please he wanted to beg, but his voice caught in his throat. When there was no response, Chanyeol slammed into him, earning a scream from the needy boy. Tears welled up in Baekhyun’s eyes as Chanyeol continued to pound into him. His hands yearned to reach down and pull Chanyeol’s dark locks as hard as they could. Harder was what he wanted, harder was what he would get. His back arched as his body skidded up the desk until his head hung off the edge so that all he could see were the upside down images on the canvases. He focused on deciphering the artworks, his eyes absorbing the different shapes and colours in an attempt to distract himself from the pounding going on inside him as well as the unpleasant feeling of his own saliva trickling down his chin. Chanyeol’s fingernails dug firmly into the flesh of his thighs and suddenly he felt his body being pulled back down again, his hips buckling as he was rammed straight down onto Chanyeol’s dick. His eyes rolled back in absolute pleasure and he mewled as Chanyeol leaned down to trace his tongue along his abdomen. 

“What are you to me?” Chanyeol asked rhetorically as his teeth sunk into Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly as his mouth moved up to his jawline, hungrily kissing it.

“You’re my bitch.”

Baekhyun gulped as those words were whispered into his ear. There was the answer to the question he had waited for so long to ask. He groaned as Chanyeol unexpectedly pulled away, leaving him feeling empty and not quite yet fully satisfied. 

“It’s almost time for class,” Chanyeol muttered unhappily as he took the drenched tie out of Baekhyun’s mouth and untied his hands. Baekhyun remained on the desk panting, his hair clinging to his forehead as he stared at the white ceiling. His mind was spinning and his vision was a blur. He glanced over at Chanyeol, who was now slumped back onto a chair stroking his still hard member and hoping for quick release before the bell rang. As Baekhyun sat up, he felt a dull ache creep up his back. Ignoring this, he got up onto his feet and stumbled over to the tall boy with his tie. What he did next was surprising for both of them. 

Chanyeol wants a bitch? Well he was going to act like one.

Baekhyun mounted himself on Chanyeol’s dick and wrapped the tie around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling it into a tight knot. Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he felt his breathing cut off slightly. It was his turn to be breathless. Baekhyun rolled his hips forward and back, unsteady at first but soon developing into a rhythm. Chanyeol closed his eyes and moaned softly as Baekhyun rode him to cloud nine. He squeezed the sides of Baekhyun’s waist as Baekhyun held onto his arms and bounced lightly on his dick. 

“Ah, fuck Baek…” Chanyeol’s voice came out strangled.

“Save your breath,” Baekhyun said softly before gripping onto the ends of the tie and moving faster, pulling it tighter and tighter around Chanyeol’s neck as he went. The air in Chanyeol’s lungs caught in his throat. Each groan came out an octave higher than the last.

“Ah!” he struggled to cry out, his hands clutching Baekhyun’s wrists. Baekhyun hastily pulled them off and placed them down on his thighs. He threw his head back and inhaled sharply as he fucked himself with Chanyeol’s dick, his hole clenching around the hard member as he pulled his weight off it slowly then slammed himself back down onto it. 

“Fuck, Chanyeol!” he screamed as Chanyeol’s dick hit his prostate over and over, not remembering exactly where they were and the fact that he probably should be keeping his voice down to a minimum. As his movements became sloppier, Chanyeol decided to help him reach his climax by thrusting his hips up into him. Neither of them could keep it up any longer. Baekhyun’s grip on the tie loosened, allowing Chanyeol to get some air into his lungs. 

“Come on, baby,” Chanyeol pleaded, his eyes starting to droop from the lack of oxygen. At the sound of Chanyeol’s voice, Baekhyun came onto Chanyeol’s stomach. Soon after, he felt Chanyeol follow, coming warm inside him. Chanyeol’s head fell against Baekhyun’s shoulder as dizziness consumed him. Baekhyun carefully untied the knot around his neck and pushed his damp hair away from his face, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Chanyeol inhaled a mouthful of air and breathed out a sigh of relief. He nuzzled Baekhyun’s shoulder and smirked as he reached up to feel the outline of where his neck tie was around his throat. The sound of the school bell rang throughout the hall, followed by the footsteps and chattering of students outside the door. 

“Looks like art class is over,” Chanyeol pouted. “Come by my house tonight for another lesson?”

“Sure,” Baekhyun replied, playfully hitting the giant on the chest. He blushed when he saw the sticky mess he had made on Chanyeol’s body. 

Luckily, Chanyeol had P.E. that day and had brought his towel.

\-----

“Chan… ah!” Baekhyun moaned as he felt the dark haired boy down at his knees run his tongue over his entrance. He pulled on the restraints pinning his wrists to the headboard of the big wooden bed as Chanyeol’s wet muscle inserted into him. Red handprints covered his pale thighs as punishment for previously resisting to expose himself to Chanyeol. In the end, he eventually gave in and here they are now; his eyes blinded with a black cloth, his arms aching from the cool metal cuffed tightly around them and his legs held widely apart. Small whimpers left his mouth as Chanyeol teased his hole with his tongue then with his fingers.

“Remember what I taught you to say if you wanted more?” Chanyeol purred, his soft lips wrapping around the head of Baekhyun’s dick. “Remember what we learnt in our little lesson?”

“Please, daddy,” Baekhyun begged, his voice coming out in a whisper.

Chanyeol responded to this by bobbing his head faster up and down Baekhyun’s shaft and thrusting his fingers deeply into him. Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol gently sunk his teeth into the tip of his dick, his lips wet with his pre cum. 

“Mmm, so good,” he murmured, licking his lips and continuing to go down on Baekhyun until his legs were shaking.

“Ah… I’m going to…” Baekhyun panted as Chanyeol’s hand joined his mouth in pleasuring his dick. At this rate, they were never going to get anything done. Baekhyun was supposed to help Chanyeol with his ‘painting’, but what was only meant to be a playful kiss turned into something more.

“Not yet, baby,” Chanyeol growled lowly, letting Baekhyun’s hard on slip out from between his parted lips. Baekhyun felt the mattress shift indicating that Chanyeol was changing position. He then heard the quick click of his handcuffs being unlocked, followed by the light thud of them hitting the mattress. 

“How are your wrists?” Chanyeol asked, his hands softly rubbing the faint marks present around Baekhyun’s wrists. Baekhyun pouted at his touch, not knowing what was going to happen next. Not being able to see a thing was also another issue that bothered him. Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s waist and turned him over so that he was on his stomach. Baekhyun shivered as Chanyeol kissed the back of his neck and continued a trail of kisses down his spine. 

“Get on your knees,” Chanyeol ordered with a slap to Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun yelped and did what he was told, pulling himself up so that his knees were sinking into the bed and his hands were gripping the sheets in front of him. He felt fingers at his entrance again, this time covered in lube. 

“Nngh!” Baekhyun groaned loudly as Chanyeol’s dick inserted into him. He was already exhausted from beforehand and his body went limp as Chanyeol pounded into him while tugging at his hair roughly. 

“Do you like that, Baek?” Chanyeol panted against Baekhyun’s back, his hot breath making Baekhyun’s skin crawl. Baekhyun nodded and moved his body back against Chanyeol’s dick, assuring the boy that yes, he did like it. In fact, he loved it. A growl formed deep in Chanyeol’s throat as he pushed Baekhyun’s face down into the mattress. Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly and bit onto the sheets as the bed rocked violently beneath him. 

“Ah…” he whimpered when Chanyeol hit his prostate. He blindly reached out for the headboard, his hands longing to hold onto something solid to keep himself stable. 

“Daddy, please,” Baekhyun sobbed, his knuckles white as he clung onto the hard wood. He wasn’t quite sure what he was begging for; for Chanyeol to keep going, or for him to stop? His body was there in the dark room but his mind was elsewhere. Either way, Chanyeol seemed to have not heard his plead. His hips kept up the excruciatingly hard and fast pace until Baekhyun couldn’t handle it anymore. He came onto Chanyeol’s clean white sheets, his face flushing a bright red. He purred as Chanyeol filled him up and immediately sprawled himself out on the mattress when he pulled out. He felt the blindfold being removed and opened his eyes to see the tall boy with the big ears looking down at him with a wide grin on his face. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile back at him, his eyes dancing with happiness. This was the boy whom he joked around with, whom he spent nearly every day with, whom he submitted himself to on countless occasions. He felt relieved that he wasn’t just a toy to Chanyeol; but a best friend, a partner, and now a lover. Baekhyun wasn’t just any subject for Chanyeol’s art portfolio. In fact, he wasn’t a subject at all. He was the entire artwork. The masterpiece. His body was the canvas; his pleasure and pain the tools. And he belonged to Park Chanyeol. 

When Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed that Chanyeol had brought out a long flexible object and was holding one end of it firmly. His eyes widened and the colour drained out of his face when realised what it was. With the flick of Chanyeol’s wrist, a loud snap sounded throughout the room. 

“Time for the final touch,” Chanyeol smirked darkly, twirling the object in his hands. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Baekhyun swallowed and shook his head slowly, his nerves tingling with excitement as well as with panic. He flinched as Chanyeol swiftly brought the whip down across his abdomen, painfully painting his bare flesh red. Pain rapidly eased into numbness with the help of Chanyeol’s tender kisses along the wound. 

“Against the wall, Baek,” he ordered as he suddenly got off the bed and reached for Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun took it without a hesitation and made his way over to the wall, standing so that his chest was against it. 

“I really want the texture to show this time,” Chanyeol said from behind him as he cracked the whip for the second time in preparation for what was to come.

"Ah!" Baekhyun cried out as searing pain shot up his back. 

One, two, three...

He counted silently in his head each time Chanyeol brought the whip down.

Chanyeol admired the sculpture in front of him; the crimson lines creating intricate patterns on pale flesh, the groans leaving his lover's lips and the clear droplets of sweat scattered across his shoulders. 

All night, he continued to paint Baekhyun red.


End file.
